Babe
Babe is a teenage Wiccan from Point Pleasant, Virginia. She often expresses feminist or progressive viewpoints. While she was dating her ex-boyfriend, Donnie, he regularly took her to Makeout Point, where they were often interrupted by Guy Fawkes. Character Biography In Spring 2016, Babe was taken to Makeout Point by her boyfriend Donnie, where they were interrupted by Guy Fawkes and Champ Guy, who were hunting the Mothman. An M.I.B, named Indrid Cold who was after Guy Fawkes antagonized them, and they were witness to him murdering Champ Guy. A few weeks later, they were harrssed by Fawkes and Indrid Cold again, but managed to get away safe both times. In Fall 2016, they were bothered by Guy Fawkes again, and hired to drive him to Germany in his quest to find a Klaus clone to reunite with Gernhardt. They found a willing Klaus, who Babe bonded with, but he was killed by Klaudia, leader of the Feminazis, who was determined to stop Fawkes's plan at all costs. They traveled with Guy Fawkes to London, where Babe was asked to conduct a seance to speak with a Klaus ghost. The seance was ambushed by Champ Guy's widow (and Feminazi agent) Ogopogo Lady, who was apprehended and taken captive by Fawkes' group. Babe and Donnie snuck her out while the others were asleep in exchange for her help getting them away from Fawkes (who is not technically holding them hostage, but keeps dragging them into these situations they can't get out of). They stress that they are not Nazi sympathizers, and just want to be taken somewhere where Guy Fawkes will never find them. Ogopogo Lady brings them to the studio where they filmed the Moon landing (at Area 51), and leads them to believe she abandoned them on the actual Moon. They attempt to set a giant fire to signal Guy Fawkes to come help them, which ends up burning down Area 51. After being rescued by Guy Fawkes and enduring a final standoff with Klaudia and the Feminazis, Babe breaks up with Donnie and they head back home. Relationships *DONNIE Donnie is Babe's ex-boyfriend. They broke up after an international adventure with Guy Fawkes in which she realized how much of a selfish asshole he was. *GUY FAWKES Babe doesn't like Guy Fawkes, but she doesn't hate him. While she and Donnie were dating, he was often a nuisance who would ask to borrow Donnie's car and put them in the middle of danger which does not concern them. *KLAUS Before he was murdered by Klaudia, a Klaus clone and Babe bonded over their shared interest in Wicca and makeup. They seemed to have developed a friendship, and Babe was saddened deeply by his demise. *SARAH TAROLLI Babe and Sarah were among the party members helping Guy Fawkes search for Klaus clones, but they had little meaningful interaction which we were privy to. They seemed to have an amicable relationship during the time they spent together. *TYRONE After Tyrone turns from suicidal to genocidal and steals a spaceship from Area 51, Babe suggests they "should do something about Tyrone," but is assured by Guy Fawkes that she shouldn't worry about it. Before this, there wasn't much meaningful interaction between the two. *KLAUDIA Babe does not like Klaudia. She clearly shares some of her feminist viewpoints, but feels that Klaudia takes it too far. She also finds Nazism disgusting. She speaks up against her once or twice during The Search For Klaus. *OGOPOGO LADY As stated above, Babe does not like the Feminazis. Per Donnie's suggestion, she helped free the captive Ogopogo Lady in return for an escape from Guy Fawkes. Ogopogo Lady locked them up in the Moon landing film studio at Area 51, leading them to believe they were abandoned on the Moon. *MISC: INDRID COLD, CHAMP GUY, GHOST KASPAR HAUSER, DAN *REDACTED*, PAT *REDACTED*, MECHA BRANDON DYER, EVIL ROBOT SUPERVISOR 362-A Babe has not had any significant interaction with these characters, but she has encountered them and is aware of their existence. Behind The Scenes *Babe was originally voiced by Marianna Cassara. She is currently voiced by Emily Park. Appearances (Right click and "Save Link As" to save episodes. Click to play.) *#109 The Mothman Episode, or "Mothballs To The Wall" *#111 The Willow Rosenberg Episode, or "That's So Beast Boy" *#115 The Ani DiFranco Episode, or "Klaus But No Cigar" *#116 Scare Point - Ed and Lorraine Warren *#117 Scare Point - Betty and Barney Hill *#55 "Guy Fawkes, Monster Hunter: The Search For Klaus" Category:Characters